The existence of trapped annular pressure and wellhead movement caused by production temperatures is known in the industry. Traditionally, mitigation techniques have been limited to the analysis of the presence of gas cap, leak off, volume bleed, and annular venting conditions. Although rupture disks and syntactic foam are known in the industry, there exists no means to analyze the effects that such mitigation techniques have on the annular pressure buildup or final system pressure equilibrium of the wellbore.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing shortcomings, there is a need in the art for a systematic analysis that predicts and/or determines the effect that the use of rupture disks and syntactic foam would have on trapped annular pressure and wellhead movement.